


so the universe can't hear

by Moze87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara has anxiety, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is superstitious, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moze87/pseuds/Moze87
Summary: “Do you believe in superstition Kara?” The question catches her off guard and she finds herself blinking a few times before forming an answer.“Well as a matter of fact, fate was being kind of a jerk to me earlier.” That earns her a small but real chuckle this time, but Lena quickly dissolves back into a tense posture. Kara isn’t sure where she’s going with this. “Why do you ask?”orLena's previous experience has her afraid to say "I love you"





	so the universe can't hear

**Author's Note:**

> Follows canon, with my take on the new suit and future events following season 3 and beyond

Today might be the actual worst Kara thinks. It’s not that anything truly terrible has happened today in particular. But the accumulations of the little things have been wearing her down lately. Between Supergirl duties and Snapper’s constant demand to rewrite her most recent article, she really just needed those little things to be right. But when she went to Noonan’s this morning, they had no cinnamon buns. Which was fine really – She had still gotten three donuts, so it wasn’t a complete loss. But the anticipation of the long day had her looking forward to the small comfort, and she found herself pouting the entire walk to CatCo.

 

By the time she’d gotten to work, her mood had mostly been improved. Snapper was still being a hard ass, but things were beginning to look up. Kara had just begun jotting down the contact of a potential source when her pen exploded all over her lap, and subsequently onto her bright yellow dress. The shock of it all has her staring at the ink for a long minute wondering if she had squeezed the pen too hard or if it just combusted on its own. She’s broken out of her stupor when a concerned James urges her to fly home and clean up.

 

The dress didn’t stand a chance and she knew it. That didn’t stop her from trying though. Which led to the third mishap of the day. The counter shook with her frustrated scrubbing, hoping the dress wasn’t stained beyond repair. Her phone, which had been sitting precariously close to the edge of the sink, had fallen in with a resounding plop, droplets of water splashing her face and glasses. Kara knew she should’ve been able to grab the phone from the water before any significant damage occurred. It’s not like breaking a phone is a huge deal. Alex is used to it enough that she’s stopped asking _how_ they break and just gets her a new one with an exasperated sigh.

 

The ridiculousness of the moment has Kara letting out a loud huff. She’s standing half naked in her kitchen with a ruined dress and a now very wet phone staring back at her from the bottom of the sink. She can feel her face beginning to scrunch up and the urge to cry is sudden. A new wave of exhaustion drapes over her shoulders and she realizes just how tired she is. She forces herself to take several deep breaths.

 

_Pull it together Kara. No need to cry over spilt milk… or ink, or whatever._

 

She lets the phone drown for a moment before pulling it out and throwing it in rice. Might as well  _try_ and save it. Deciding not to linger any longer and tempt fate again, Kara speeds to the bedroom and changes into a button down and slacks before flying out the window.

 

The rest of the day up till lunch goes without a hitch luckily, and before she knows it, Kara is walking into Lena’s office ready to collapse on her couch and wait for whatever food they’re ordering. Kara can feel the tension begin to leave her shoulders when Lena sees her and offers a smile.

 

“Hey you, I’ve been trying to call. Did you get my messages?” The sight of her girlfriend is like a soothing balm and she feels the crinkle between her brows starting to ease as she plops down roughly in the chair opposite Lena’s desk.

 

“No, I need a new phone. Dropped mine in the sink this morning. Please tell me you ordered food already. I’m starving,” Kara knows she sounds dramatic, but nothing sounds better right now than stuffing her face full of takeout.

 

Lena smirks at her theatrics, “No, that’s what I was calling you about. I thought we could try that new place you’ve been telling me about. I made a reservation.”

 

Kara knows Lena means well, and if it were any other day she would be excited to try the new place. She’s only been talking about it for the last week and a half. But the idea of sitting in a packed restaurant at the moment doesn’t sound appealing in the slightest. It must show on her face because Lena immediately backtracks.

 

“Or not, we could just stay here.” She tries to wave it off, but Kara knows better. She curses her ability at not being able to control her face better and she jumps to reassure Lena.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go Lena. I’m just not really in the mood to go out.” A heavy sigh leaves her and she props her head up with her arms balanced on her knees. She hears Lena get up from her chair before she sees heels standing next to her, followed by a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” There’s such a softness to her voice and Kara just wants to swim in it.

 

“Nothing, really it’s nothing. Today has just - been a crap day that’s all.” Kara looks up at Lena whose brow is furrowed in concern and can’t help but think she looks terribly pretty from this angle. Lena’s face frowns in sympathy.

 

“I’m sorry you’re having a bad day.” Lena rubs at Kara’s shoulder and those little things melt away into nothing. “Do wanna talk about it?”

 

“Nothing to talk about really. I mean some little bad things happened this morning, but I think I’m just tired and it’s finally catching up to me. This is better already.” Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and pulls her closer. She lets her head drop again and then presses the top of it into Lena’s stomach.

 

Lena laughs and lets Kara pull her in, “Well, I’m glad I could be of service.” Her hand moves from Kara’s shoulder to the back of her head. Lena lightly scratches at the base of her ponytail and Kara feels herself go boneless as she lets out a groan. She’s changed her mind, this is way better than stuffing her face with takeout.

 

Kara doesn’t know how long they stay like that but it must be for more than a few moments. Eventually Lena goes to move away and Kara hears herself whine in protest before grabbing for Lena’s hand and placing it back on her head.

 

Lena indulges her with another laugh, “Weren’t you just telling me how you’re starving?” She continues to lightly scratch and Kara thinks she could fall asleep sitting up like this.

 

“Food later. Scratches now.”

 

Lena voice takes on a teasing tone, “Kara Danvers turning down food? I really found your sweet spot huh?” Kara just hums in agreement and lets the sensation wash over her for another long moment. The sound of Jess’ voice on the intercom eventually rings throughout the office.

 

“Ms. Luthor, your car is here to take you and Ms. Danvers to lunch.”

 

Lena looks down and stares at the back of Kara’s head for a moment before finally leaning over her desk to answer Jess. Kara tightens her hold around Lena’s waist, who manages to press the button on the intercom without detaching herself from the clingy blonde. Kara grins in triumph.

 

“Change of plans Jess, we’ll be staying here. Tell Gary to take lunch. Send an order out for food will you?”

 

“Right away Ms. Luthor.”

 

As Lena leans back from her desk, Kara lifts her head to look up and smile and it’s the happiest she’s felt all week. How could she feel down when she has this? Lena stands between her legs, arms draped around her shoulders. The moment feels so calm and peaceful and just what Kara’s needed lately.

 

“Hi,” Lena says softly, keeping the two of them in this bubble of warmth. Kara echoes the word back to her as Lena continues to rub small circles with her thumb.

 

“Hi,” She knows there’s a goofy grin on her face as she says it but she doesn’t care. It’s been two days since she’s last seen her girlfriend and that’s two days too long. Between her own obligations and Lena’s hectic schedule, seeing each other every day wasn’t always in the cards. Now that she’s got a free moment with Lena, Kara is determined to soak it all in. She stretches her neck upwards and pouts her lips slightly and Lena needs no more encouraging before she bends down and connects their lips.

 

The kiss is soft and sweet. Lena is warm against her. Kara keeps her eyes closed after Lena pulls away, taking in a deep breath and letting it out with a happy sigh. Her eyes open and connect with Lena’s, who is sporting her widest smile yet.

 

“And they say this lipstick is non smudge.” Lena brings her thumb up to Kara’s mouth and gently attempts to wipe away the color left behind.

 

_I love you._

The words materialize to the front of her brain before Kara can even comprehend them and it hits her like a sucker punch to the face. But now that it’s sitting there, she can’t help the urge to say it out loud. She can taste the words sitting on her tongue and the need becomes so strong, Kara feels she may burst with the energy of it.

 

Lena’s small whisper breaks her thoughts, “What?...”

 

 _Oh._ Kara searches Lena’s face and she sees the disbelief and shock there. _No wonder I can taste the words_. She doesn’t hesitate to repeat them though, fully aware this time.

 

“I said – I love you.” The look on Lena’s face doesn’t change and it has Kara standing from her chair so they’re at eye level.

 

“I – You don’t have to say it back. I just – I do, you know.” Kara moves her hands from Lena’s waist to her face, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. She hadn’t exactly planned this. They’ve been dating for almost six months now but declarations of love hadn’t ever come up before. After rushing into a relationship with Mon-El, Kara had been content to take things slow with Lena. It’s not every day that your best friend becomes your girlfriend after all, and she wanted to do this right.

 

It had taken a long while for Kara to regain Lena’s trust after the truth about Supergirl came out. It felt like eternity of being trapped in limbo, not knowing where she stood anymore. Lena had forgiven her in the end, and Kara had worked hard to rebuild their relationship.

 

It had been different though, and Kara knew it could never truly be the same between them. That didn’t end up being a bad thing though, and that had surprised Kara the most. There had been rebuilding of trust and relearning each other, but also so many new things – things Kara could never talk to Lena about. Turns out that not having to hide a whole half of your life is liberating in more ways than one and Kara felt a newfound weightlessness in their relationship. She shouldn’t have been surprised by how much better she felt in her everyday life knowing that she no longer had to lie to Lena.

 

It had hit Kara like a ton of bricks the day she realized that she had feelings for her. In fact it feels quite like this moment, right now. Kara wonders if everything with Lena will always be like this – unexpected, terrifying – but oh so exhilarating and wonderful. She can’t quite pinpoint the day her feelings for Lena morphed from friends to something more, but she can barely remember what it felt like before now.

 

Lena’s voice finally cuts through the silence, “I – I don’t know what to say Kara.” Her voice is a bit uneven. She hasn’t pulled away and Kara takes it as a good sign. But her eyes are shining as they stare back at Kara, and the need to reassure Lena bubbles up again.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s alright – really – I just…” Lena’s eyes stay connected with hers unwaveringly. Kara takes a moment to gather herself before speaking again.

 

“I don’t want to look back on this and regret not telling you how I feel. I’ve – I’ve lost so many people – I lost you for a second there too.” A tear slips down Lena’s cheek at that and Kara wipes it away before continuing.

 

“I’d give anything to be able to tell them all. I don’t want to waste another second not loving the people I love – Not showing and telling them – Who knows what tomorrow will bring?” 

 

Lena takes in a shaky breath, “Doesn’t it scare you? – To love someone knowing that they can be taken from you at any moment?” Kara ponders this for a moment. She recalls her attempt to give up Kara Danvers after sending away Mon-El – The pain of another loss too much of a burden. She also remembers who had gotten her out of that slump.

 

_Lena had._

 

Her unwavering belief in Kara, it made all the difference during such a dark time. Loss was hard – Kara knew that better than most. But Lena knew loss too. And while Kara was often surrounded by love and support, Lena wasn’t always so fortunate. Up until the last few years, Lena had kept her walls up around most, never letting anyone in too deep. And then Kara had walked into her office.

 

“It did – It still does sometimes.” Kara pauses to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Lena’s ear. “But then I look at Alex and J’onn. Winn and James. Eliza. – I look at you.” Kara smiles softly. “I decided that I could either live a miserable life pretending not to love people – or I could accept that it’s too late for that. Trying to distance myself from it all didn’t work – because I could still lose everyone I love – only instead of spending all my moments with them, I would’ve wasted it all the way. Pretending – It doesn’t make it hurt any less Lena.”

 

She can tell by the look in her eyes that Lena agrees with her. But there’s something else holding her back and Kara can’t seem to pinpoint it. She was no stranger to the fear of loss, and she knew - in part - that was one of the reasons Lena kept most people at arms length. Looking into her eyes now, Kara can tell that Lena loves her even if she’s not  _in_ love with her. Lena takes another shaky breath followed by a humorless laugh.

 

“I know, I know. It’s – It’s not that I don’t feel the same Kara. I hope you know that.” Lena’s face takes on that determined look she gets right before she’s about to debate someone and it makes Kara feel a twinge of hope that she isn’t the only one who is in this deep.

 

She makes her tone as gentle as she can manage, not wanting to spook her away, “What then?” Lena finally breaks eye contact and looks to the floor. Kara can see her jaw clench. She keeps her gaze down when she speaks again.

 

“Do you believe in superstition Kara?” The question catches her off guard and she finds herself blinking a few times before forming an answer.

 

“Well as a matter of fact, fate was being kind of a jerk to me earlier.” That earns her a small but real chuckle this time, but Lena quickly dissolves back into a tense posture. Kara isn’t sure where she’s going with this. “Why do you ask?”  

 

Their little bubble finally seems to break as Lena shifts on her feet and puts some distance between them. Kara’s arms drop lamely to her side and she has to control the urge to pull Lena back into her space.

 

Lena licks her lips before lifting her head again, “I have this theory – that if I say those words to someone – that I’m dooming them to a terrible fate.” Kara searches Lena’s face for a moment and she finds nothing but sincerity. Lena is completely serious. Kara’s heart, which was full only moments ago, suddenly aches in her chest.

 

“Lena that’s not true…”

 

“It is Kara. _It is_.” Lena’s voice is firm. “I’ve only ever said the words to two people in my life – Jack and…” She leaves sentence hanging between them and Kara thinks she understands now.

 

“And Lex,” Kara finishes with a frown. She can feel the crinkle beginning to form between her eyes again and the need to protect Lena comes to the forefront. But she can’t punch away the problem, her powers useless here. Kara loathes the fact that Lena believes she bears some sort of cruel curse. This is something she’s obviously carried with her for a while.

 

“I’m a scientist Kara. Data doesn’t lie. And I’m not willing to tempt fate.” Kara has to turn her head away, frown on her face deepening. She wants to point out that drawing conclusions from such a small sample size is not good science, and Lena knows that. But she isn’t about to contradict her when it’s clearly something that weighs on her shoulders. She certainly isn’t going to force her to say the words, even if it’s meant to reassure that she isn’t some carrier of damnation.

 

“Lena - We could spend the rest of our lives together with you never saying the words.” Kara moves towards Lena as she says it and reaches for her hands in an effort to pull her close again. Lena follows the motion until Kara’s arms are around her waist - their foreheads pressed together.

 

“I can live with that as long as you’re with me.” She breathes the words between them and she sees Lena’s face crumble. Kara closes the remaining distance between them in a tight hug until their bodies are flush together. Lena buries her face into Kara’s neck and she can feel the wetness there and the slight shake of her body. They sway back and forth until Lena’s sniffling has calmed. Kara almost doesn’t hear Lena next, she speaks so quietly.

 

“I want to say it – So much. I’m just afraid – that the universe is listening.” Lena pulls back and wipes roughly at her eyes. “I know it sounds stupid…”

 

Kara doesn’t let her finish, “No it’s not. Your feelings aren’t stupid.” Lena almost look like she wants to argue the point, but Kara doesn’t give her the chance.

 

“So you’ve got a little superstition. Alex used to keep an old orange peel in her sock during basketball games because it was the snack she ate during her first win.” Lena barks out a wet laugh at that and it makes Kara’s heart beat a little faster.

 

“I just don’t want you to hold back out of some obligation to keep me safe. My life is already chaos as it is – You’re not worsening the odds by any means. In fact I’d say you’ve drastically improved them.” Kara’s grin is cheeky now and Lena rolls her eyes, tears mostly gone. Her new special-case Supergirl suit didn’t invent itself.

 

“But I get it, really I do. I want to help you face your fears some day – If you’ll let me. And I’ll be here when you’re ready.” Lena looks like she wants to cry again and her lip quivers before she grabs Kara by the collar and pulls her in for a hard kiss. She can feel the unsaid words linger on Lena’s lips as if she could pour every last feeling into Kara’s. Lena’s mouth and face are wet and it’s a bit frantic, but Kara knows in this moment – whatever love she feels – Lena feels it right back.  

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She knew should’ve worn Lena’s suit. That’s Kara’s first thought when she wakes up in a sunbed at the DEO. Her second thought is that her head feels like it has a metal safe attached to it. She squints against the bright lights on the ceiling until her vision finally adjusts. There’s a soothing hand rubbing at the hairline on her forehead and Kara turns to see her sister’s concerned face.

 

Alex holds her serious expression for a moment before it finally morphs into a slightly amused smirk. “Lena is gonna be pissed when she finds out you didn’t wear her suit.”

 

Her voice isn’t loud by any means, but it pierces Kara’s skull and she groans in protest, “Not so loud. My head – Ugh.” She leans into Alex’s hand.

 

“Well – Sometimes that happens when you fight a big alien guy.” Alex voice is teasing but soft and it soothes Kara in her groggy state. Lena had made the suit about a year and a half ago in order to protect Supergirl from larger than normal threats. Its biggest feature was kryptonite resistance, but it proved to be useful in other ways to the superhero.

 

Kara’s used the suit numerous times over the last year with varying degrees of success. The suit itself is strong and sturdy and provides a comfortable alternative to her regular suit. It allows for her punches to land harder, and hits against her to absorb better and Kara could see the clear benefits to donning it when the occasion called for it.

 

The helmet was a different story. While it provided solid protection, in addition to number of other techy features, it often to hindered her head movement.  Kara had resorted to taking the helmet off during her more frustrating fights only to come back to base to an exasperated Alex and Co. insisting she keep the helmet on next time.  

 

Luckily since Reign, she hadn’t encountered any particularly bad blows to the head – until now that is. The truth is, that the few instances where Kara _did_ feel the need to remove the helmet, have always been times when the casing around her head suddenly became too confined for her. The sensation immediately leaves Kara feeling claustrophobic and trapped. Removing the helmet has always been a last resort in an effort to re-stabilize before subduing the threat.

 

She had confessed as much to Alex after the third time she had removed her helmet during a fight. Alex had cited her consistent harsh breathing and elevated heart rate – stats courtesy of the suit. Kara had wearily explained how the moments before throwing off the helmet felt like beginnings of the panic attacks that had resurfaced with the appearance of Psi.

 

Her sister had been understanding, but insisted that if the threat was deemed dangerous enough, a helmet should still be on the table. If the current model was hindering rather than helping, she should tell Lena – And Kara had agreed.

 

Nevertheless, she was hesitant to bring it up to girlfriend. She had worked hard to develop the suit before she knew about Kara and Supergirl and despite the tension between herself and the Super at the time. Kara had been so touched by the gesture and hadn’t expected to have any issue with it– How was Lena to know? Regardless she feels a small guilt in her gut over her reaction to the helmet and she dreads having to inevitably explain her discomfort with it.

 

“Where is she? Was I out long?” Kara attempts to sit up in the sunbed, but Alex puts a firm hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her back into a recline. Kara finds that she can’t resist, the movement making her head throb. The heaviness of her head is even more prominent now.

 

“Easy there. Let yourself recharge. If I can hold you back, than you’re not ready to get up yet.”

 

 Kara closes her eyes and huffs out breath, “Yeah yeah. Well?”

 

Alex continues her soothing strokes on her hairline as she answers, “You were only out for a few hours – which is far less than Brainy expected.” Kara smirks at the mention of their quirky friend from the future. “We called Lena, she should be on her way.” Kara manages a small nod, not wanting to jostle her head too much.

 

“And big alien guy?”

 

Alex snorts at that. “He got a good last hit on you obviously – You managed to land one to match his before you went down though – J’onn was able to handle it from there.”

 

“Good.” Kara takes a moment to recall the events from earlier today. “Hey um…so I may or may not need a new phone…” She peaks one eye open to look at Alex who is now sporting an unamused expression. She looks like she’s ready to lecture Kara, but she just shakes her head.

 

“I’ll put out an order for a new one, along with one of those airplane black boxes to keep it in.” Kara snorts at that and Alex grins widely at her joke. They share a laugh until it tapers off into comfortable silence. Kara shifts her hand blindly around until Alex catches it with her own in a warm hold.

 

The uneven clacking of heels eventually breaks the silence and Kara turns her head just as Lena enters the room. She looks frazzled and distressed and it makes Kara want to sit up and wrap Lena in her cape. She makes a move to sit up again, and this time Lena is the one pushing her back down.

 

Her soothing voice comes next, “Hey hey, I’m right here. You’re ok. You’re ok.” She doesn’t know who Lena is trying to reassure more – Kara or herself. Lena’s hand comes up to join Alex’s at her hairline and Kara lets herself sink deeper into the sunbed. She grabs for Lena’s other hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Lena squeezes back and kisses her knuckles, then moves her head so their joined hands rest on her cheek.  

 

“I saw the news. You didn’t think this situation qualified as a ‘larger than normal’ threat? Why didn’t you wear your other suit?” Her voice is meant to reprimand Kara knows, but it comes out more concerned than anything. Alex takes that as her cue to leave and the couple looks to her as she stands.

 

“If you need me just call.” She leans down and presses a kiss to the side of Kara’s head. She looks to Lena and tilts her head in Kara’s direction, “Make sure she stays in bed.” Lena manages a weak smile and nods. Once Alex has turned out of the room, Kara turns her attention from her retreating form back to Lena looking at her expectantly. Kara inhales deeply and wets her lips. She’s put this off too long already.

 

“I uh…I didn’t wear the suit because… I don’t really like wearing the helmet.” She wonders if she could just leave it at that, but Lena is nothing if not persistent. Her brow furrows now as she launches into problem solving mode. 

 

“Is it too warm? Are the cooling systems not working?” She sounds so determined, ready diagnose and fix the issue, and it makes Kara feel worse. _Might as well just cut to the chase_.

 

“It works perfectly, it’s just – sometimes when I wear it – I feel…” She swallows down the lump in her throat and looks from their joined hands to Lena’s eyes. Her face is nothing but open and encouraging and it gives Kara the final push. “I feel like it’s closing in on me, and I panic.” It feels good to finally get it off her chest. She lets her eyes slip shut for a moment and only opens them again at the sound of Lena’s voice. It’s so soft - Kara thinks it might be an elixir to her pounding skull.

 

“Oh honey… Why didn’t you tell me?” There’s no judgment or hurt in Lena’s eyes, only concern and sympathy and Kara regrets not telling her sooner.

 

She rushes to explain, “ I’m sorry I should have. I didn’t want to make you feel bad – I know how hard you worked on that suit, and you went out of your way when I didn’t deserve it and…” Lena interrupts her before she can finish rambling. Her voice is slightly raised now.

 

“Kara, I don’t care about the suit – I didn’t make the thing for approval, I made it to protect you.” She looks imploringly into Kara’s eyes and continues with a shake of her head. Lena lowers her voice, “You’re not invincible Kara. If you’re out there protecting everyone, who’s protecting you?”

 

Kara wants to protest – claim that she doesn’t need protection. Its taken a while to accept that her loved ones have the same desire to protect her that she has to protect them. She doesn’t always agree with that sentiment, especially when it involves putting themselves in danger. But she knows that it’s kind of a moot point at the moment, even if she is in fact fine.

 

Lena moves to sit on the edge of the bed, “I know how attached you are to your regular suit.” She’s not wrong and Kara contemplates her unwillingness to permanently move to a new model. Maybe it’s because the simplistic design, or comforting weight of Clark’s baby blanket resting on her shoulders. Or maybe it’s because it reminds her of Winn, the person who helped shape Supergirl in the first place. She can’t help but be even more attached to the suit now that Winn is so far away, years ahead of them in time. She thinks it’s likely all of those things, and Lena seems to understand that.

 

“I just want you to have something a little extra at the back of the closet – just in case. I’ll make you a hundred more suits until we find one that works.” As Kara looks at Lena leaning over her for the second time today, she can’t help but be reminded of their earlier conversation, and she thinks she loves her even more. Deciding that she’s restrained herself enough already, Kara moves to sit up enough to grab Lena around her torso and pulls her down until they’re both lying on the sunbed.

 

Kara grunts out a little at the short burst of movement and she begins to question her ability stay awake as her energy drains. She wonders if she can convince Lena to stay and cuddle while she naps. As Lena shifts to get more comfortable, Kara thinks the odds are good.

 

Kara’s almost completely drifted off, Lena’s rubbing soothing motions on her back, when she hears her whisper into her chest.

 

“Kara?” The sound of her name brings her back to consciousness and Kara hums to let Lena know she’s listening.

 

“Do you think if I say it really quietly – that the universe won’t hear?” 

 

Kara’s face scrunches up in confusion and it takes her far longer in her exhausted state to comprehend what Lena means. When she finally does, she’s shocked into awareness and her heartbeat immediately skyrockets. She wonders if Lena can feel it through their bodies pressed together. Her mouth feels dry and she has to swallow several times before responding.

 

“I don’t know. The universe is all seeing and hearing I think.” She whispers at the same volume. Kara would be lying if she said she didn’t want to hear Lena say the words even though she already knows how she feels. She doesn’t want to discourage Lena, but she doesn’t want to mislead her either. She doesn’t know about the universe, but she does know about Rao and she imagines the same principals would apply. Rao is everywhere in everything – even in the quietest of whispers.  And if Lena is going to say the words, Kara wants her to be sure.

 

Lena pulls back so that they’re looking at each other, noses brushing lightly. She considers this for a moment before brushing their noses once more and placing a light peck on Kara’s lips.

 

She pulls back, and her eyebrow quirks up, “Well… only one way to find out huh.”

 

Lena brings her mouth as close to Kara’s ear as she can, cupping the space around it. She whispers and breathes the words hot in her ear, and Kara doesn’t care if the universe is listening.

 

She was doomed to fall from the start.   

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so if you've made it to the end thanks for stopping by! This fandom produces such wonderful stories, and i hope it continues to do so. I hope you enjoyed whatever this is <3


End file.
